One More Jewel to Save
by Saimi
Summary: Story about a new hanyou named Saimi, who happened to distroy a jewel much like the Shikon no Tama. Hope ya like it! Please R&R.


Authors note: I don't own any of the original characters, just Saimi and Kei. They're mine please don't take them. Or at least be kind and ask... Like you'd want them anyways. Besides if I owned any part of Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic would I? So be happy and read! ^^P

¤One More Jewel To Save¤

~The Light in the Window.~

The night time air was crisp, cool, and calm, and the demons haven't been seen for months now. Kagome however, continues to come to ancient Japan to spend time with Inuyasha. That night, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sago, and Kirara sat around in a petite hut, just perfect for them. There was a fire to keep them warm and toasty, for there were cracks in the walls of the hut letting the wind in. They all talked happily with the slight beating of Miroku for being such a pervert. Then a very odd question came up, Shippo being the one to ask it. "Inu-Yasha, why did you put up with Kagome for so long?" Miroku sensed trouble but kept quiet. "I dunno. Maybe because I needed her to get the rest of the Shikon no Tama back. HELLO! WHY ELSE WOULD I PUT UP WITH AN ANNOYING BRAT LIKE HER!?" 

Shippo just shook his head and smiled, Sango following his lead. "Maybe it's because you like her." Miroku said with a chuckle. "Shut your mouth you arrogant--." Before he could finish his answer, a dark violet light flashed in through the small window. "What the hell..." Inu-Yasha stood up and walked closer to the window to see what had happened. "What do you think it is?" Kagome asked, shifting uncomfortably. "And you expect me to know?" Inuyasha said hastily. Kagome shook her head and spoke softly. "I just thought that maybe..." "Maybe you knew something. It is your time right?" Sango had spoken up for the first time in awhile now. "Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just because I live here doesn't mean I know everything that's going on!" Then maybe you should check." Miroku said in his calm voice. "Maybe I will!" And with that Inu-Yasha stormed out of the hut slamming the door so hard it nearly fell off of it's hinges.

Outside the dark violet light still hung in the air. Inuyasha began to mumble random words to himself like, Bakas and unhelpful friends and fools. After a few minutes of inspection he heard a twig snap behind him. He spun around and pulled out the Tetsusaiga , only to face a now cowering Kagome. "Ah! It's just Kagome. Please don't hurt me!" He put the T back and walked briskly over to her. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?!" She just shook her head. "Because I didn't want to scare away whatever made that violet light..." As she finished she noticed the reminisce of the light. "It's still here? Do you know what this stuff is? I just hope it's not more of that Miasma stuff..." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Nope. It's not. But I don't know what it is." Kagome looked at it more carefully. "Hey! Doesn't it look kinda like the light from the Shikon no Tama when it separated?" "You're right... Oh crap. You don't think there's another? Do you?" Kagome shook her head but then stopped. "Did you hear that?" "No, what?" "Over there near those bushes. I heard something." He eyed her warily. "O...k..." He slowly walked over to the bush and pulled it back.

Out jumped a figure. It wasn't a large figure, and it's flight seemed more of fear than attack. None the less Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga in case. "Please, please don't hurt me." A nearly weeping female voice cried. "Inuyasha, put the Tetsusaiga back." Kagome walked over to the figure and placed her hand on it's back. "Come with us into our hut." Inu-Yasha gave Kagome an astonished look, but followed scornfully. "Little goody tooshoes..." He muttered under her breath. As they entered the hut they all got a little surprise.

There stood a shaken up hanyou being stared at by everyone. Inuyasha was shocked by this the most. "W-who the hell are you!?" "Now, now Inuyasha, I'm sure she'll explain herself in due time. Look at her, she's really been shaken up." Miroku spoke sternly towards Inu-Yasha. Then he looked over towards the new hanyou. "So why are you here?" "I-I don't really know. I just know that I ruined it." "What's _it_?" Sango asked carefully. "Well..." She began, as she continued she rubbed up and down her arm because of nervousness. "It is the twin sister to the Shikon no Tama..." Everyone looked at her wide eyed and gasping. Inuyasha was the first to react. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and stared menacingly at her. "Speak now or forever hold your peace!" 

She sat down in a heap and cried. "No, please! Please don't hurt me! I'll explain." Tears rolled off her nose and dripped softly onto the floor. Kagome, Kirara, and Sango all moved over towards her and stared back at Inu-Yasha. Kagome spoke up first. "Inu-Yasha! What did I tell you about the Tetsusaiga? Put it away now!" Kirara crawled with caution onto the hanyou's lap and purred. "Oh. Hello little kitty." She spoke a bit more cheerfully, and had a small smile on her face. But soon it faded away into a blushing terror. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm know as Saimi." They all nodded as Miroku introduced them. "This is Sango, and her pet Kirara. That's Kagome. Next to me is Shippo. And as you can guess, that's Inuyasha." When introduced, Inuyasha just stood there. "Ok, fine then. And I am Miroku. Please calm down. Why don't you stay here for the night. There's a bed over in that corner." He pointed it out to her. "And we'll come visit you tomorrow morning bright and early." Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku and whispered into his ear. "Do you think we should let her stay here alone, in our hut?" "She should be fine. Unless you want to stay with her." Inuyasha swatted him over the head for that comment. "Right. We'll see you in the morning." Inuyasha said and stormed out. "Is he always like that?" Saimi asked. "Only when he doesn't get his way..." Kagome answered with a sigh. "Well I must be off. Got to go do my school work, so later!" Kagome left much more refined than Inuyasha did. "We must be off too." Sango said as she and Kirara left the hut. "See ya later Saimi!" Shippo said with a smile and a cheerful wave goodbye. "All right. See you in the morning Saimi." Miroku said with a sigh and walked out unwillingly.

Later that night, a scratching sound could be faintly heard on the door. Slowly and cautiously Saimi moved to the door. As she opened it, a creature bounded in and lept into the fire. She hadn't noticed it jumped into the fire, because she was fighting to close the door. As she turned and saw it in there, she rushed over and pulled it out, burning her hands. "What the hell are you doing dog!?" It just looked at her waving it's lizard like tail happily. Along with that it black body glowed with embers as well as it's wings. She sighed, " You seem fine. How'd ya do that puppy?" "Easy." It mind spoke to her. "Ah! Oh yes continue." "As I said, it was quite easy, seeing as I'm a fire dog demon. The rain nearly put me out while I was looking for you, Saimi. I'm Kei." "Nice to meet you Kei. Did you say you were looking for me?" Saimi seemed shocked that someone was looking for her. "Yes. I was sent by the gods themselves to live with you and protect you." "How nice of them... And you. I seem to be getting into a lot of trouble lately." "I noticed..." She just shrugged. "If ya don't mind I think I'll be heading back to bed..." As she spoke she yawned very loudly. "Sure thing. Besides, I think the Houshi is already coming." "That's great." Saimi mumbled as she fell fast asleep. Kei curled up in the fire and slept until day break.

Author: Isn't that just touching! ^__^ Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
